1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, a device processing history storage system and a device processing history storing method, and more particularly to a device for storing a history of processing by the device into a desired location, a device processing history storage system and a device processing history storing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a device such as a printing device has a function to display a history of jobs (hereinafter referred to as a job history) performed by the device.
For example, there are a print system, a printing device and a program, having a Web server disposed in the printing device to make it possible to easily obtain a progress of print processing in the printing device by the Web server and also to make it possible to immediately recognize the contents in addition to the progress in view of the number of pages (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-280867).
A user using the device desires to check a history of his or her jobs by the pertinent device. And, the device user can check the own job history by making user registration and user authentication, but it is troublesome to make the user registration. Besides, there are problems that it is necessary to ensure a storage region for the user registration and a cost is increased.
Besides, the technology described in the above Publication No. 2003-280867 has problems that private information and confidential information are displayed, so that the information on the device user can be accessed, and it is poor in resistance to unauthorized access in view of security.